


Cake of Desires (Hisoka x Reader)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food, Reader-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: The reader, 16 years old, works at a bakery shop owned by Hisoka while secretly having romantic feelings for him.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 90
Kudos: 22





	Cake of Desires (Hisoka x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aura_64646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_64646/gifts).



> (Bakery AU)
> 
> WARNING:  
> -Underage Sex

Watching people savoring one of your pieces of cake was such an enjoyable view. It made you feel appreciated for the work and love you've put into making those delicious desserts.

However, having Hisoka as the owner of the bakery shop was a challenge on a whole new level. It wasn't that he bothered you, but the fact that you were hiding your romantic feelings away from him.

Thinking about him was the secret formula for your delicious work. Every time you thought of him, you felt inspired. You would forget every problem you had that day when you felt his presence around you.

You were so devoted to him. He was the only reason you worked at that shop.

There was only one problem, you were only sixteen years old, and he was almost twice your age. You firmly believed that he wasn't into teenagers at all and he wouldn't lay even one finger on you in a sexual manner.

Being with him seemed like a beautiful but unrealistic dream that you'd never be able to fulfill. You kept on dreaming of being with him, but that dream seemed impossible to reach.

You would make him some cupcakes on occasions to show your affection towards him while lingering with enthusiasm to see his reaction to the taste of your desserts.

His reactions were sweet, he was praising you and your work, but sometimes you'd wonder and ask yourself if he truly meant those sweet compliments or he was just being polite.

There weren't many of your friends to know about this little secret of yours, you only kept it for your closest friends in fear of them not to gossip you.

Sadly, exactly the opposite happened.

Somehow, Hisoka found out about your admiration for him, but you had no idea who told him and why.

The next day at work, he unhurriedly approached you at the coffee with a relaxed smile on his lips.

"(Y/N, why don't you go and see me after work?" He questioned as his hand made contact with your shoulder.

"Huh? Sure, where?" At first, you didn't believe what he just said. It took some time for you to finally convince yourself it was not one of your pitiful fantasies you usually had, but the reality itself.

"Up to you, darling." You loved hearing that husky voice so much, especially when it was directed to you.

"I understand, I would suggest meeting up at the park if that's fine by you?" You blushed and looked away. He laughed and petted your head.

"Of course, we will meet there..." He grinned sinisterly and walked away, making himself disappear as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

You took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly at what just happened.

"Are you done with the food or what are you standing there for?!" Illumi exclaimed while glaring at you in the distance.

"Ugh, coming!" You glared at him back and returned to work.

After the work ended and everyone else left, you remained inside the shop for a little bit. You poured some tequila inside a shot and stared at it while trying to figure out how to act on your date with Hisoka.

This place was now ghost-quiet, almost like an abandoned house, but that's what you liked the most about it.

The shop used to be full of vibrant colors and kids playing with each other, but now, it looks like a place without a shade of glow.

It's absurd how such a wonderful place can look so sinister without the daylights.

You have been lost in your thoughts so long that you didn't even notice when Hisoka entered the shop.

"What are you doing here so late? Have you been waiting for me? Mmm, I thought we'd be meeting somewhere else, not here." You jumped surprised and looked at him for a few seconds before giving him a response.

"Well, I wasn't really doing anything... I was just about to leave." You grabbed the shot of tequila in your hand and drank it.

You felt a sudden weight on the top of your body as soon as you dropped the glass on the ground.

Before you realized it, you were laying on the floor next to the pieces of the shattered glass.

You gulped and looked behind you, it was Hisoka.

"W-What is happening? I don't understand?" You blushed and covered your face with your hands, while still being pinned to the floor.

Hisoka moved closer to your ear.

"Mmm... (Y/N)..." He whispered in your ear. You gasped and he covered your mouth with one of his hands.

You closed your eyes and gently caressed his hair. You were too distracted by the heat of the moment than to think of a proper reaction.

He took off his hand from your lips, letting you have the ability to speak again.

"I heard that you have a thing for me... Is that true?" You clenched your fists and hesitated to burst into anger over knowing the fact that someone just gossiped about you to him.

"It is true." You admitted and relaxed all of your muscles. You didn't want to do anything else anymore, everything seemed pointless now.

You were so embarrassed and anxious about what Hisoka may think of you. You just wanted to be buried deep inside the ground at how red your face was.

"You're so sweet, why don't you let me have you?" He snickered and sensually licked your earlobe.

"Your silence speaks volumes." He wildly took off your clothes followed by random gentle kisses on your bare skin.

"D-Daddy..." You moaned. Your eyes were full of lust and desire, you craved him inside you just as much as he craved you.

"Let me take care of you, baby girl." He said before he shoved his length inside you with excitement in his eyes.

"I need you so badly right now, daddy." You giggled as you kissed his lips passionately. The heat between your legs got uncontrollable as it began dripping down.

"Damn it... Is it normal to be so profoundly in love with you...?" You asked him while you were being fucked. He gave you a quick smooch on your left cheek.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, baby girl." He continued to thrust inside you as he felt getting closer and closer to his climax.

The pleasure made its presence inside you as it got bigger and bigger until it was tormenting. You loved every moment of this wonderful night.

"D-Daddy! Harder, harder!" You wrapped your legs around his waist.

You were making love with the man of your dreams. You couldn't wish for anything else, you were finally happy.

Both of you were on the edge of climaxing. You were shaking at how rough he went on you.

He was the first one to finish inside you. He did it without any protection, but you didn't mind, you wanted it all inside you.

"D-Daddy... I'm going to-" You didn't manage to finish your sentence as you released your climax.

Your sweaty bodies were grinding against each other, remembering every moment of your previous intercourse.

"Will you be mine?" He asked while breathing heavily.

"I was already yours at the beginning, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Aura_64646  
> sorry for being so late- also, sorry if this turned out badly :(


End file.
